If We Ran Away
by Fictonallyinlove
Summary: "Crowfeather! StarClan has told me that we can run away together to be together!" leafpool shouted happliy across the moor. Crowfeather turned his head starled by her words" Are you sure?" he called to her she nodded eyes gleaming" they told me the Crow's feather and the leaf in the pool are meant to intertwine in fates!" happiness over took him finally forever together..


The cold winds blow over the Medicine ears and ruffling her tabby coat. She sighed, another moon has passed and now it's time to go back to the moonstone. She loves her role in the clan but lately her heart has been telling her that the path she is on isn't the right. Her heart is leading her across the moor and into the paws of her love. She shivered at the thought of his warm blue gaze locked onto hers and his dark ashy fur comforting her when she is down.

Crowfeather, even his name made her feel giddy inside. Her heart pounded and her paws wobbled. If this is love then I want to embrace it, she thought to herself as her former mentor lead her up the hill towards the moonpool, the most scared place in all of the lake and what she is named after. But her heart always sank when she thought of what his name meant to him, He was given his named in honor of his first love, feathertail. Leafpool would never conquer all of his heart because no matter what she does, feathertail will always have a place in his heart that will never be hers. But crowfeather would always have all of her heart, no matter how far apart she was from him.

Her paws heaved her up the bolder that stood in her and Cinderpelt's way. When she got to the top she heard a morrow of laughter coming from the gray she-cat " Leafpool, what are you thinking about you seem to be day dreaming so much that you didn't see the easy path that layed right next that bolder you climbed." Leafpool felt her pelt grow hot with embrament, her own mentor had caught her day-dreaming about Crowfeather! At least Cinderpelt didn't know that she was thinking about, That could have been a big problem." Ohh, I was just thinking about that infection on Whitepaw's pad it hasn't gone away yet and its been about a moon."

Cinderpelt nodded" We could ask one of the other Medicine cat's about the wound and see what they think about." Leafpool nodded grateful for the silence that followed. They trailed across the stream until they met up with Barkface, Mothwing, and Littlecloud. Instead of the warm greetings that they usually got they just got curt nods and barkface spoke'' Let's go."

Tense and uneasiness made Leafpool want to hide under a rock. She paddled with her fellow medicine cats to the pool that seemed to have all the hidden secrets of all the ages to come and that has pasted. She gazed at the pool almost like a mother stares at her kit. She had founded this pool engraving herself it the clans history forever, She felt as if that she was responsible for the clans connections with starclan in this newly found pushed her way through the crowd of cats and toke a lick from the pool. Only to find herself in an empty meadow. A warm Greenleaf breeze ruffled her fur, she toke in the few scents that hung in the meadows. Only one toke her by surprise; The silvery she-cat that she envied so paddled over to her. Her bright blue kind eyes shining with sympathy towards the brown tabby.

Leafpool stood tall towards the starClan she-cat and spoke with dignity not wanting any of the silver cat's sympathy" What do you want Feathertail?"

She was caught off guard by the kindness in the cats voice " I Want to tell you that StarClan has sent me to tell you that the Crow's feather and the leaf in the pool are meant to intertwine in fates." Feathertail walked up to the Startled she cat and touched her nose " Take care of my crow's feather…." And at that Starclan cat faded into the background and Leafpool awoke by the side of the tiny powerful pool.

She gasped and ran into the brightening dawns light as cinderpelt called to her" Leafpool! Leafpool! Wait for me!" but leafpool raced on toward the moor were her true love waited for her. She about ran in him as she truged on through the windclan territory. She gasped out to him out of breath " Crowfeather!—lets run away together!" he looked at her then it dawned on him what she was saying " You sure leafpool?" she nodded " feathertail told me it was right, she said that the crow's feather and the leaf in the pool are meant to intertwine fates!"

He nodded eyes gleaming like the sun overhead " Let's go now!" she nodded and toke off and quickly followed by crowfeather . as they reached the border they slowed down panting and fell to the ground. They caught their breath then over looked the peaceful lake for the last time. She whispered of to the breeze" good bye," for the last time and turned and followed crowfeather .

But what she didn't know is in the shadows of the ThunderClan's peaceful trees sat a gray shadow that whispered back to the leaving she cat " May StarClan light your path.." and the gray shadow walked away going deeper into forest.


End file.
